Dibawah Langit
by GreenyFunBlue
Summary: Kehidupan adalah sebuah mistery yang aku sendiri belum dapat memecahkannya. Terperangkap didunia yang terasa asing namun ku inginkan. Dunia yang serba modern, suasana ramai, canda tawa menggema di mana-mana, dalam sekejap berubah menjadi arena pertempuran hebat antar ninja, suasana jadi mengerikan. Kisah ini berawal saat aku terjatuh kedalam sumur tua di taman belakang rumahku.
1. Chapter 1

Malam ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 17 tahun. Suara nyanyian ultah menggema di mana-mana, tiba saatnya untukku meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka tujuh belas itu. "Tuhan, jika aku dapat memilih. Aku ingin hidup di dunia yang sama sekali jauh berbeda dari kehidupanku saat ini". Tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang hadir di acara itupun menyudahi acara tiup lilinku. Setelahnya potongan kue pertama, ku berikan pada ayah dan ibuku, di susul kakak dan adikku.

Banyak yang bahagia di lahirkan di zaman serba modern ini, tapi tidak denganku. Masa ini justru membuatku terbelenggu dengan alat-alat serba modern yang sangat membuatku tidak nyaman. Terkadang sering terlintas di pikiranku ingin hidup di dunia yang jauh dari kehidupanku saat ini, entah itu hidup di pedesaan, atau hidup di masa 50 ribu tahun yang lalu, atau apalah. Itu sangat keren menurutku, tapi sepertinya itu hanya sebuah hayalan.

Dibawah langit aku berdiri sendiri menikmati sejuknya udara malam hari, "hmm.. aku harap malam ini cepat berakhir". Akupun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju halaman taman belakang rumahku, disana ada sumur tua yang usianya sudah ribuan tahun. Sejak aku kecil kakek Dan nenekku selalu melarangku mendekati sumur tua itu, saat aku tanya kenapa, mereka hanya bilang itu wasiat dari nenek moyang. Dan apabila di langgar maka kita akan kena kutukan yang menyeramkan. Dan dengan lugunya aku percaya omongan kakek-nenekku itu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah besar, dan mana mungkin ada kutukan hanya karena mendekati sebuah sumur tua. Karena penasarannya aku dengan sumur tua itu, aku melangkah lebih dekat menuju sumur itu, diatasnya tertutupi oleh baja. Sumur itu tingginya sama rata dengan tanah yang ku pijaki, dan saat aku membukanya tiba" kakiku tergelincir ke dalam dan akupun terjatuh. Saat aku berpikir akan jatuh ke tanah, ternyata pikiranku salah ! rasanya aku malah tidak mendapati tanah dari tadi . Semakin jauh aku terjatuh kebawah, dari sini aku melihat langit begitu indah, bertaburan ribuan bintang atau bahkan lebih, cahaya bulan yang menyilaukan. Seketika semua telihat gelap dan tiba" aku seperti berada di dimensi lain, cahaya warna-warni mengelilingiku. Dan akupun terjatuh di tengah pertempuran hebat. Orang-orang dengan pakaian yang aneh, membawa benda tajam, mereka mengeluarkan sebuah jurus dari dirinya. Ini seperti cerita yang ada di komik-komik ninja, terlintas di pikiranku apa ini mimpi.

Ditengah lamunanku, tiba" sebuah shuriken ledak menuju ke arahku, sontak akupun teriak. Dan tanpa sadar seorang ninja menangkis shuriken itu . " hwaa ! tidak mungkin,, ini pasti mimpi ! Nyaris saja aku mati tadi". Serangan datang bertubi" dari pihak lawan. Terlihat beberapa ninja mati satu per satu di depan ku. Kebingungan menghampiriku saat ini, terperangkap didunia yang asing bagiku tapi selalu aku inginkan. " Stooop ! aku tidak mau mati disini ". Teriakku sambil mengambil kayu yang ada di dekatku, mencoba untuk melawan ninja" itu. Dan sayangnya kayu tidak cukup untukku melawan mereka. " Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kayu itu hah ?!" bentak seorang ninja berkacamata yang membuatku gemetaran hingga terjatuh dan pingsan.

Dengan sigap seorang ninja menggendong dan membawaku menjauh dari tempat itu, darah berserakan dimana-mana, ninja berguguran satu persatu. Dan akhirnya pertarungan pun di menangkan oleh ninja lawan.

To be continue..

Siapakah Ninja yang menolong Hinata ? dan bagaimana nasib hinata selanjutnya ?

Hmm,, harap maklum untuk kekurangan. Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa kritik & sarannya..

Next, chapter 2..


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya,, Saya harap kalian suka dengan fanfic ini,, okeee langsung saja ke ceritanya..

Dibawah Langit..

Pertarungan sengit antara kedua kubu pun berlangsung menegangkan. " ini tidak bisa, tekanan dari ninja lawan terlalu kuat. Tenagaku nyaris habis " seru salah seorang ninja dari konoha. " baiklah, akan ku coba jurus ini, urarenge ! ayo semangat ! " kata ninja tersebut dengan gaya semangatnya. " baiklah lee, kita akan memenangkan pertempuran ini " sahut ninja lainnya yang ternyata guru dari lee.

Di tempat lain semua warga konoha yang tidak ikut dalam pertempuran bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah yang telah di bangun oleh hokage ke 2. Terlihat seorang ninja senior tengah membantu seorang nenek dan anak kecil untuk masuk kedalam ruang bawah tanah melalui lorong sempit. Beberapa ninja serta anbu berjaga di sekeliling area. Sementara ninja yang mengalami luka parah dan tidak mamapu lagi untuk bertarung dibawa ke tenda pengobatan, dan terlihat beberapa ninja medis sibuk membantu ninja penolong untuk memindahkan ninja yang luka ke brankar. Sementara di tenda 3 terlihat ninja medis lain membantu mengobati ninja tersebut. " lukanya terlalu parah, kalau dia terus mengalami perdarahan maka dia akan mati, kita harus menghentikan perdarahannya " kata seorang ninja medis berambut pink pendek tersebut. " Tolong kami, keadaannya sangat parah jantungnya mengalami kebocoran " teriak ninja dari luar tenda 5 yang disambut ninja medis. " baiklah, letakkan dia disini " sahut ninja medis tersebut. Kesibukanpun terjadi didalam tenda tersebut, meskipun jumlah tenda pengobatan lumayan banyak, tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk menampung para ninja yang terluka. " sakura, bagaimana ini? pasien di tenda 5 terus mengeluarkan darah dari jantungnya, dan kami tidak mampu meredakannya". Kata ninja medis berkacamata yang datang ke tenda lima. " baiklah aku kan membantu, kebetulan keadaan disini sudah agak membaik. Kepanikan terjadi di dalam tenda tersebut, sekuat tenaga sakura mencoba menghentikan perdarahan yang terjadi di jantung ninja tersebut, tetapi pada akhirnya ninja tersebut tidak mampu bertahan dan akhirnya meninggal. Setelahnya sakura mengunjungi tenda 1 untuk melihat kondisi disana. Seorang ninja datang dari kejauhan membawa seorang gadis dan meletakkannya kedalam brankar. " apa yang terjadi padanya ? terlihat tidak ada luka pada tubuhnya ? tanya ninja berambut pink tersebut. " entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mebantunya saat dia pingsan setelah melawan ninja dari desa duri, mungkin dia mengalami luka dalam" jelas ninja bekacamata tersebut. Kemudian ninja medis yang ada di tenda tersebut mengobatinnya."bagaimana keadaan dimedan pertempuran saat ini" tanya sakura pada ninja berkacamata tersebut. " keadaannya sangat kacau, team guru gai dan team guru asuma berada di barisan depan saat ini" jelas ninja tersebut yang ternyata adalah shino. " lalu bagaimana dengan naruto ? apa dia mampu mengatasi mereka ? ". Tanya sakura lagi. "Si bodoh itu, dia akan slalu bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan baik" jawab ninja tersebut. " ini aneh, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya, organ tubuhnya juga tidak mengalami kerusakan apapun " kata ninja medis yang mengamati organ dalam gadis tersebut dengan menggunakan byakugan. " ada apa Ame ? apa ada masalah ? " tanya Sakura penasaran. Pembicaraan Shino dan Sakura pun terputus dan Shino memutuskan untuk kembali kemedan pertempuran. Tim medis dari tenda 1 pun mengalami kebingungan terhadap pasien yang sedang ditanganinya. Perlahan gadis itupun sadar dan membuka kedua matanya, "akhirnya kau sadar juga" kata ninja pengguna byakugan tersebut. " dimana aku ? apa yang terjadi di sini ? " tanya gadis tersebut dengan bingungnya. " kau ada di tenda pengobatan, tadi kau pingsan saat melawan ninja dari desa duri " jelas Sakura padanya. " Jadi ini benar-benar nyata, duniaku sekarang sudah berbeda ya " batin gadis tersebut. "ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu, dan pakaianmu terlihat aneh, apa kau berasal dari desa konoha atau mata-mata dari desa duri ? " tanya ninja medis satunya berambut cokelat. " apa ? mata-mata ? desa duri ? kalian ini aneh sekali, apa aku terlihat seperti seorang mata-mata ? aku berasal dari Nagoya, Jepang, dan pakaian ini adalah pakaian pesta" jelas Hinata semangat. " Nagoya ? di mana itu ? aku belum pernah mendengarnya, kau ini aneh. Dari pakaianmu, cara bicaramu jelas berbeda dari kami " kata Sakura.

" kalian ini kampungan sekali, ini namanya tren dunia modern" gerutu Hinata. Ketiga ninja medis tersebut menatap heran Hinata. " astaga bodoh ! mana mereka tau, tren modern, mereka kan dari dunia ninja. Dan pastinya mereka tidak tau dengan apa yang aku katakan dari tadi, pantas saja mereka kebingungan" batin Hinata. Hinata pun menatap mereka satu per satu " lupakan, iya. Aku mengaku, aku dari Konoha, namaku Hyuga Hinata" jelas Hinata terbata-bata. Ketiga ninja yang ada di dalam tenda terkejut setengah mati, terutama seorang ninja medis pengguna byakugan tersebut. " apa maksudmu ? Hyuga Hinata ? putri Hyuga, bukannya kau telah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu " tanya ninja tersebut yang bernama Ame. " hah, mati ? aku belum mati " jelas Hinata. Terlihat jelas raut kebingungan di mata Hinata, " bodooh ! kenapa aku mengaku sebagai Hyuga Hinata tadi, seandainya aku bilang namaku yang sebenarnya Fugiya Hinata, aku tidak menyangka bahwa di desa ini ada yang bernama Hyuga Hinata" batin Hinata bingung. Hinata pun memutar otak, dia teringat dengan komik yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya, si pemeran utama telah meninggal dan beberapa tahun kemudian ada seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya. Dan akhirnya Hinatapun menceritakan semua kebohongan yang akhirnya dapat di percayai.

Di arena pertempuran terlihat ninja berambut kuning jabrik seperti durian sedang kewalahan menghadapi lawannya. " sial ! tenagaku mulai menipis ! sepertinya kami harus melakukan rencana terakhir " batin Naruto kesal. " hwahaha, sepertinya kau mulai kelelahan Naruto, aku akui, kau lumayan hebat jga, dapat melukai setengah dari tubuhku, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku sekuat apapun usahamu " kata ninja ketua dari desa duri. " tutup mulutmu itu ! sebaiknya, kau lihat saja nanti, yang lain ! kita buat formasi sekarang" teriak Naruto semangat. Serangan pun mulai di lancarkan pada ninja tersebut, meskipun ninja konoha mengalami luka parah termasuk Naruto tapi pada akhirnya peperangan tersebut di menangkan oleh ninja dari konoha. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun ambruk di buatnya, beberapa ninja ada yang bersorak sorai, ada juga yang menangis haru, ninja dari desa duri yang masih hidup pun memaksa mudur dari barisan dan kembali ke desanya.

Keesokan harinya, terlihat beberapa ninja yang kondisinya membaik terlihat sibuk membangun Konoha seperti semula. Maklum, banyak bangunah yang rusak parah akibat pertempuran kemarin. Dirumah sakit Naruto, Lee, Kiba, dan beberapa ninja lain yang di rawat di sana semalaman di perbolehkan pulang. Saat ingin membuka pintu keluar ruangan, naruto yang tidak melihat ada orang yang lewat di depannya sehingga ia tidak sengaja menabraknya. Dengan sigap naruto menarik lengan gadis tersebut sehingga mereka seperti sedang berpelukan. Jarak wajah antara Naruto dan gadis itu terlihat sangat dekat, dengan serius mereka saling bertatapan. Sepertinya Hinata mengenali sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya, tapi dia lupa laki-laki itu mirip siapa. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia seperti mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah dia kenal, Hinata. Iya maksudnya Hyuga Hinata, seorang putri dari klan Hyuga yang telah meninggal 7 tahun silam. Hyuga Hinata adalah teman satu akademik naruto bersama Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, dan yang lainnya. Juga merupakan adik sepupu dari Hyuga Neji dan kakak dari Hyuga Hanabi. Neji juga merupakan kakak senior Hinata di akademi bersama Lee dan Tenten. Dengan malu Hinata memalingkan muka dari tatapan Naruto dan Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. Singkat cerita, mereka berpisah. Dan kini Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa warga konoha yang tengah melihatnya berjalan. " siapa dia, pakaiannya sangat aneh " terdengar seorang warga berkata seperti itu pada temannya. " iissh, kalian yang aneh. Diduniaku, dunia yang modern, justru kalian yang akan terlihat aneh dan di tertawakan karena pakaian yang kalian kenakan serta bahasa kalian yang berbeda itu" batin Hinata kesal. Hinata pun menuju ke sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit di sana terdapat sungai yang airnya sangat jernih, Hinata duduk di bibir sungai sambil menatap bayangannya di air. " Huuuuuufffthh,, aku rindu ibu. Tapi ini adalah duniaku yang sekarang, dan aku tidak tau apa aku dapat kembali pada mereka ". Hinata kini hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, dia mengingat kembali masa-masa saat dia masih hidup di dunia modern hingga pada malam sebelum dia terjatuh kedalam sumur tua tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia pun bangkit serta melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan. " Tidak ! aku tidak boleh menyasal, ini duniaku yang sekarang. Dunia ninja, aku harus bisa beradaptasi dan menerima kehidupanku yang sekarang. Tapi, pakaianku ? tidak mungkin aku akan menggunakan pakaian ini terus, karena itu hanya akan membuatku jadi pusat perhatian dan bahan tertawaan mereka karena dress modern ini.

Terlihat jelas kebingungan dari wajah Hinata dan dia pun mulai berfikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang untuk membeli pakaian dari dunia ninja agar terliahat tidak aneh. Dia pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan memikirkan cara untuk membeli baju sambil berjalan, di tengah jalan ia melihat seorang pekerja panggul membawa barang dan terlintas di pikirannya untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi pikirannya terhenti," bagaiman bisa aku menjadi kuli panggul ? di dunia modern aku belum pernah melakukannya, tapi demi pakaian itu... ah ! ayo Fugiya Hinata, semangat ! " batin Hinata menggebu. Tiba" saat Hinata melangkah mendekat, seorang Shinobi mencegatnya, yang membuat Hinata keheranan. " siapa kalian ? " tanya Hinata penasaran, " Anda harus ikut dengan kami nona " kata shinobi tersebut, dengan polosnya Hinata mengikuti perintah mereka yang membawanya ke sebuah tempat dengan menggunakan jurus berpindah tempat.

To be continued..

Tempat apakah yang di tuju shinobi tersebut bersama Hinata ?

Saya harap kalian suka, dan maklum untuk kekurangan,, juga jangan bosan untuk menunggu..

Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya ..

Next Chapter 3..


	3. Chapter 3

Buat yang udah coment,, makasih atas masukaannya..

Sebelumnya saya mau jelaskan,, untuk semua pertanyaannya..

Cerita ini emang terinspirasi dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto dan Inuyasha karya Rumiko Takahashi,, tapi cerita ini tidak berpatokan sama Inuyasha,, ini fanfic tentang Naruhina,, bukan Inuyasha & Kagome,, memang ada beberapa kesamaan di sini misalnya seperti saat jatuh ke sumur dan kata-kata yang bilang pakaiannya terlihat aneh atau wajahnya yang mirip,, tapikan tidak semuanya sama..

= **Bagi yang masih mau baca fanfic ini silahkan,, dan bagi yang tidak suka harap maklumi,, karena ini fanfic pertama saya..**

Okeee langsung ajha ke cerita selanjutnya..

Dibawah Langit..

Sesampainya di tujuan Hinata sangat antusias melihat pemandangan yang ada di halaman sekitar tempat itu. " silahkan masuk nona " kata ninja tersebut. Hinata pun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, mengamati ruangan rumah itu dengan serius, seakan terbius dengan nuansa khas jepang zaman dulu. Sampai ia terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, tepatnya sebuah kamar. Karena penasarannya dia dengan kamar tersebut, dia pun membukanya. Belum sempat dia masuk, seseorang memanggilnya. " Nona, bukan di situ tempatnya " kata ninja yang tadi mengantar Hinata. " oohh" jawabnya simpel. Kemudian shinobi tersebut mengantar Hinata ke ruangan yang di maksud. " akhirnya kau datang juga " sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut. " Dia siapa ? " tanya Hinata. " Dia adalah pemimpin dari klan Hyuga, dia adalah Ayah nona ". Hinatapun kemudian masuk dan seseorang yang dari tadi menunggu Hinata di ruangan tersebut menuangkannya secangkir teh, tanpa ragu Hinata meminum teh tersebut. " Aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari Ame, aku tidak percaya kau masih hidup Hinata " kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah Ayah dari Hyuga Hinata. " kenapa ? sepertinya Ayah tidak percaya kalau aku masih hidup " tanya Hinata. " aku hanya bingung, bagaimana seseorang yang telah meninggal secara tragis didepan mataku sendiri " jelasnya. " entahlah, yang kurasakan saat itu terasa gelap " terang Hinata yang mencurigakan. Sementara ayah Hinata berusaha mengintrogasinya, Hinata berusaha untuk tetap terlihat santai saat ia menjelaskan semuanya. Singkat cerita Hinata di perbolehkan keluar dari ruangan dan diapun diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di rumah kediaman Hyuga, dia juga mendapatkan pakian baru dengan atasan sweater berwarna lavender dan bawahan rok mini berwarna biru muda. Dengan segera Hinata mandi dan memakai pakaian barunya itu.

Hari-hari berlalu, ayah Hinata yang mengetahui bahwa Hinata tidak bisa menguasai semua teknik dari klan Hyuga seakan tidak percaya. " Bagaimana bisa seorang putri dari klannya tidak menguasai ilmu ninja yang pernah di dapatnya, lalu kemana saja dia selama ini. Ini mencurigakan, apa karena ingatannya bahwa dia seorang shinobi telah di hapus, sehingga dia tidak mengetahui jurus-jurus ninja" batin Ayahnya bertanya-tanya. Hinatapun berusaha menjelaskan kebohongan itu dengan sempurna, sehingga ayahnya percaya. " ma'af Hyuga, aku membohongimu, aku bukanlah Hyuga Hinata, dan aku juga bukan klan Hyuga. Aku adalah Fugiya Hinata, Tuhan, ma'afkan aku " batin Hinata lirih. Ayah Hinata pun memutar otak, dan dia menyuruh Hinata mengikuti pendidikan kilat, dengan cara nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Yaa, cara itu digunakan agar Hinata dapat menguasai teknik yang di ajarkan padanya, karena jika tidak, pasti Hinata tidak mau belajar teknik-teknik seorang ninja. Ditengah latihannya Hinata mengingat keluargaya, dan dia seakan tidak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan menjadi seorang ninja, dia juga mendadak teringat dengan Naruto, seseorang yang menabraknya di rumah sakit itu. " huuuffthh, apa-apaan sih aku ini ? kenapa tiba-tiba ingat laki-laki itu ya ? mm.. siapa dia ? seperti mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah aku lihat, tapi apanya ya yang mirip ? isshh.. astagaaa,, aku baru ingat kalau dia mirip dengan orang yang pernah datang di mimpiku, huuh ! kenapa aku baru ingat,, :p " pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya Hinata mampu menguasai beberapa teknik dasar seorang ninja seperti ninjutsu bayangan dan menggunakan shuriken dengan tepat sasaran, meskipun di dunia modern ini merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk Hinata menggunakan chakranya, tapi disini hal yang mustahil bisa jadi nyata bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia sangat di kejutkan bahwa dia mampu menggunakan byakugan. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering di sibukkan dengan latihan yang membuatnya merasa lelah. Saat istirahatpun tiba, dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, " huuuhh,, ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu bisa mengelilingi desa" sementara itu berita tentang kembalinya putri Hinata telah menyebar luas, sehingga warga yang melihat Hinata dapat langsung mengenalinya. " ini desa yang indah " puji Hinata sambil berteriak. Ditempat lain Naruto sedang bersantai di sebuah taman saat selesai mengerjakan misinya, di tengah lamunannya dia tersadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri didekatnya, " kita bertemu lagi Hinata " kata Naruto. " bagaimana kau tahu namaku ? " Hinata tersentak kaget . " apa kau lupa denganku " tanya Naruto padanya. " bukannya aku lupa, aku memang tidak kenal denganmu " batin Hinata tersenyum. " kenapa diam ? " tanya Naruto penasaran. " emmhh,, kau sudah mendengar cerita yang beredar tentang diriku kan ? aku sudah lama tidak berada di desa ini, 7 tahun lalu, seseorang membawa tubuhku yang sekarat pergi jauh dari tempat ini, dan beberapa ingatanku telah terhapus " jelas Hinata serius. " begitu ya " jawab Naruto kecewa. Percakapan merekapun berlanjut, hingga petang menyambut dan akhirnya merekapun pulang. Sesampainya dirumah Hinata sibuk membuka sebuah kotak milik Hyuga Hinata, dia melihat didalamnya terdapat foto Hinata dengan Naruto, kening Hinata berkerut tanda penasaran apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara Hinata dengan Naruto, hingga dia membalikkan foto itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan di belakangnya " _Gugur daun menghiasi pagi hari ini, cahaya biru dari matanya bagaikan memberi semangat baru untukku, setiap senyum yang terukir di wajahya adalah kehidupanku. Matahari pun iri melihat semangatnya yang tak pernah surut, entah sampai kapan aku akan mengaguminya, Naruto"._ Kini Hinatapun tau kalau sebenarnya Hyuga Hinata mengagumi Naruto. " Apa-apaan ini ? ternyata dia juga mengaguminya ? benar juga sih, siapa yang tidak kagum padanya, dia kan tampan " gerutu Hinata.

To be continued..

Next Chapter 4..


	4. Chapter 4

**Dibawah Langit**

By : GreenyFunBlue

**Naruto masih punya mbah Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dibawah Langit itu punyaku**

_Don't copas, don't claim, don't judge.._

_Hargai pengarang,, makasih_

= **Hari ini Senin, 31 Des 2012 saya mau ngucapin " HAPPY NEW YEAR " buat kita semuaaa,, Semoga kita menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi ! Aamiin  
**

.

.

.

Tap,, tap,, tap,,

Terdengar suara langkah dari kejauhan,, semakin lama suaranya semakin mendekat. Hinata pun bergegas membereskan semua isi kotak itu.

" Kakak, apa aku boleh masuk ? " tanya Hanabi

" Iya, silakan " jawab Hinata lembut

Hanabi pun mulai membuka pintu secara perlahan, dan dia pun melihat Hinata sedang berdiri melihat bulan dari jendela kamarnya.

" Apa yang kakak lakukan ? tanya Hanabi penasaran

" Aku hanya melihat bulan " jawab Hinata

Hanabi pun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur Hinata dengan gaya mengangkat kakinya.

" Kakak, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sudah lama. Tapi ku harap kau tidak marah mendengarnya " kata Hanabi serius

" Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku ? " balas Hinata

" Mm.. Jujur, aku lebih suka dirimu yang sekarang, entah kenapa ?! aku melihat dirimu yang sekarang jauh lebih ceria dan lebih ber ekspresi dari yang dulu. Kau juga terlihat lebih kuat. Bahkan, saat latihan kau jauh lebih cepat bisa dari pada dirimu yang dulu kak, terkadang aku berpikir mungkin itu karena usiamu sudah berbeda dari yang dulu. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa aneh. " Kata Hanabi dengan gaya khasnya.

Kemudian Hinata pun membalikkan badannya dan duduk di samping Hanabi. Dia pun terdiam dan menatap Hanabi dengan serius.

" Mungkin perkataanmu ada benarnya, tapi apa kau tau ? perubahan itu ada dan setiap orang berhak berubah, meskipun terkadang kita belum tentu menyukai perubahan yang terjadi, tapi itulah resiko dari perubahan. " Kata Hinata pada Hanabi

Hanabi pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan berdiri di depan foto keluarga yang tersimpan diatas meja Hinata.

" huuufth, seperti apapun dirimu, kau tetaplah kakakku dan akan terus menjadi kakakku. Baiklah, ayo keluar ! mereka sudah menunggu kita untuk makan malam.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Suara burung berkicauan dengan merdunya, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Pagi yang sejuk di kediaman Hyuga pagi ini. Di halaman belakang rumah, Hyuga sekeluarga sedang latihan bersama. Neji melawan Hinata, dan Hyuga Hiashi (ayahnya) melawan Hanabi.

" Sepertinya kau mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat Hinata " Puji Neji padanya

" Benarkah ? " Kata Hinata tidak percaya

" Sirkulasi chakramu terlihat stabil, dan jurus-jurus yang kau gunakan juga sudah semakin bertambah " kata Neji yang menggunakan byakugannya

" Hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan kau mampu menguasai yang telah di ajarkan dengan baik kakak " kata Hanabi menambahkan.

Dengan serius Hinata pun menjalankan latihannya, hingga siang menyambut. Sementara itu Ayah Hinata terlihat tidak suka mengetahui tentang perkembangan Hinata yang begitu pesat. Terlihat Hinata pun telah selesai menjalankan latihannya, dan dia pun beristirahat sejenak lalu kemudian masuk untuk akan berganti baju, Hinata membuka lemari yang ada di depannya untuk mengambil pakaian bersih, tanpa sengaja dia melihat sebuah buku yang bertuliskan " Dibawah Langit " dengan tulisan huruf kanji kuno. Dia pun bergegas mengganti pakaian dan berhias diri kemudian membuka buku tersebut. Setiap halaman bertuliskan beberapa kejadian yang di alami Hyuga Hinata, lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah buku harian. Fugiya Hinata sangat menghayati setiap tulisan yang tertera di setiap lembar buku tersebut. Lembar demi lembar dia baca,

" _Aku_ _hanyalah butiran pasir di dunia ini, yang suatu saat bisa dihempas oleh gelombang. Sekuat apapun usahaku untuk menjadi yang Ayah inginkan, sekuat apapun usahaku untuk dilihat olehnya, sekuat apapun usahaku untuk menjadi sebuah berlian. Itu tak akan merubah segalanya, aku lemah ! itulah yang slalu ia katakan padaku. Tapi aku yakin, akan ada hari dimana Ayah bangga padaku.. Ayah aku sayang padamu, ma'afkan aku yang tak berdaya ini "_

Begitulah penggalan diary halaman pertama yang Hinata baca, hingga sesuatu membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Dan membuatnya merasa iba terhadap Hyuga Hinata, dan memutuskan untuk berhenti membacanya.

" Hiks.. hiks.. :,( jadi seperti itu perasaanmu ? Hyuga Hinata, gadis yang selalu di anggap lemah, tapi menurutku kau adalah yang terkuat. Aku janji padamu Hinata, aku akan merubah pendapat Ayahmu terhadap dirimu. " Seru Hinata dalam hati.

Setelah itupun dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di luar rumah sambil membawa buku harian Hyuga Hinata, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah sekolah akademik tempat Hinata belajar sebelum akhirnya meninggal.

" eh, Hinata ! sedang apa kau disini ? tanya Ame yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya

" oh, kau. Tidak ada, Aku hanya jalan-jalan dan tidak sengaja lewat di depan sini " jawabnya

" kau sendiri ? lanjutnya lagi

" Aku sedang mengajar disini, " jawab Ame padanya

" mengajar ? " tanya Hinata heran

" iya, aku adalah seorang chuunin yang di tugaskan mengajar di akademi ini " jawabnya

" oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya " kata Hinata

"hati-hati" balasnya.

To be continued..

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya, selanjutnya ?

Harap sabar dan maklum untuk ceritanya yang berbelit-belit,, tapi saya berusaha membuat cerita ini terlihat menarik..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda setelah membacanya

= Next Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

By : GreenyFunBlue

**Naruto masih punya mbah Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dibawah Langit itu punyaku**

_Terimakasih atas kesabarannya menanti lanjutan cerita ini,,_

_Seperti biasa jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda di klom komentar,,_

_Yang suka terhadap ceritanya terimakasih, dan yang kurang atau bahkan tidak suka atau bosan dengan cerita ini harap maklum ajha yaaa.. :p_

_Jalani setiap hari dengan senyuman,, ayo senyum sebelum membaca lanjutan ceritanya _

= Okee,, Langsung ajha ke TKP.. :p

_Dibawah Langit_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Hinata pun melangkah semakin jauh dari tempat tadi, hingga dia melihat Naruto dengan teman-temannya dari kejauhan.

" Hei ! apa-apan sih kau Sakura, marah-marah terus ! ini kan hari libur kenapa kau stres seperti itu ? " goda Ino pada Sakura

" Eeeh, Inoooo. Awas kau ya, aku seperti ini karena Naruto tau ! " kata sakura ketus

" Hei ! kalian ini berisik sekali, merepotkan saja. " kata Shikamaru dengan gaya khasnya

Naruto yang melihat tingkah temannya hanya bisa tertawa. Sementara itu, Hinata yang sudah membaca setengah dari buku harian milik putri Hyuga itu akhirnya tau siapa yang namanya Sakura. Sakura adalah gadis yang disukai oleh Naruto sejak masih di bangku akademi, dan Hinata adalah teman duduk Sakura saat itu. Ino, Hinata dan Sakura adalah teman baik. Disaat Hinata bersedih mereka slalu ada, hingga suatu hari Hinata merasa sedih karena Ayah dan kakak sepupunya Neji, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai menenangkan diri. Saat itu Naruto juga datang ke tempat itu, di situlah awal Hinata mengenal Naruto dan menyukainya.

" _kebencian tidak harus di balas dengan kebencian kan, aku yang lemah ini, selalu sendiri. Aku juga tak tau kenapa warga desa selalu menatapku aneh dan terkadang menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian dan seakan seperti ingin membunuhku . Tapi aku tak harus membenci mereka,dan jika suatu saat mereka akan itu sudah takdirku, tapi aku tak ingin menyerah pada takdir begitu aku berhasil menujukkan pada mereka bahwa mereka telah salah menilaiku ". _Kata Naruto pada Hinata

Hari itu Hinata bersyukur telah di pertemukan dengan Naruto, meskipun mereka sebenarnya satu kelas dan sering ketemu, tapi Hinata adalah orang yang selalu menutup diri dan jarang bicara pada banyak orang kecuali Ino dan Sakura. Hingga Naruto yang membuat dirinya jadi lebih terbuka.

" Hinata ! kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ ? ayo kesini bergabung bersama kami! " ajak Naruto padanya yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

" Ma'af, aku tidak bisa Naruto. Aku harus pulang. " kata Hinata sedih

Dengan raut kecewa Naruto membiarkan Hinata pergi, dalam hatinya sekarang sedang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Hinata. Lalu Naruto pun memutuskan meninggalkan teman-temannya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Diatas atap rumahnya dia merebahkan diri menatap ke arah langit. Pikirannya kini melayang jauh memikirkan tentang Hinata. Sambil menarik napas, dia mengingat sesuatu tentang langit, dulu ada orang yang sangat suka melihat langit.

~ _Flashback ~_

Hari itu langit terlihat cerah, hari sebelum kematian Hinata terjadi. Suasana akademi terlihat seperti biasanya, para murid terlihat lalu lalang di mana-mana. Sementara di dalam kelas Chouji asyik makan camilan yang ia bawa, Ino dan Sakura sedang asik bergosip, Shikamaru yang terlihat malas-malasan, Shino yang hanya diam melihat keributan yang terjadi dengan ekspresi datarnya, Kiba yang sibuk bermain dengan anjingnya Akamaru, dan Naruto yang sedang adu tatapan sinis dengan Sasuke karena cemburu melihat Sakura yang terkadang seperti monyet menggelantung di lengan Sasuke. Saat ia keluar ruangan, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hinata yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya melihat langit.

" Sepertinya kau sangat suka langit ya, sampai-sampai kau slalu menatapnya " kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan "

Dengan ekspresi malu Hinata menjawab " iya "

Naruto tertawa kecil dan ia mulai berkata " kalau begitu aku ingin jadi langit, supaya bisa di lihat olehmu setiap saat "

Hinata mentapnya dengan ekspresi kaget dan wajah memerah.

" kau tau Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Karena kau berbeda dengan gadis lainnya " sambung Naruto yang lebih mengagetkan Hinata

Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya sedih, karena dia pikir Naruto mengatakan hal itu hanya main-main, karena Hinata tau kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura. Naruto pun meninggalkan Hinata dan masuk ke dalam kelas sambil mengingat apa yang telah ia katakan tadi.

Dirumah pun Naruto masih merasa bingung, ia menyukai Sakura, tetapi disisi lain ia juga menyukai Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini hadir di kehidupannya.

Ke esokan harinya semua orang termasuk teman-teman Hinata di kejutkan oleh kabar bahwa Hinata telah meninggal, dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi sangat sedih. Hujan pun mulai membasahi bumi, aroma khasnya juga mulai tercium. Saat itu ia mendatangi kediaman Hinata, ketika tiba di depan gerbang ia melihat peti mati Hinata yang di angkat oleh Ayah dan beberapa klan Hyuga lewat di depannya begitu saja.

" Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu ? aku bahkan belum sempat berterimakasih padamu. Karena kau, aku memandang sisi gelap kehidupan ini menjadi hal yang positif" kata Naruto menahan isak tangisnya. Pemakaman Hinata telah selesai, semua orang yang datang pergi satu per satu. Hanya Naruto yang masih tinggal di situ. Dia pun menatap sedih makam itu seakan tak percaya bahwa Hinata telah pergi.

~ _Flashback end ~_

_To be continued.._

Jangan bosan-bosan untuk menanti kelanjutan dari cerita ini yaaa,, # maksa banget :p

= Next Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

By : GreenyFunBlue

**Naruto masih punya mbah Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dibawah Langit itu punyaku**

Tanpa basa basi,,

Langsung ajha,,

Chek this out..

**_Dibawah Langit__.._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan tangan menyilang di belakang kepalanya, Sakura pun menghampiri Naruto saat lewat di jalanan dekat rumah Naruto. Dia pun duduk di samping Naruto.

" Kau ini, tumben hari ini terlihat lesu. Tidak biasanya, ada apa denganmu ? apa kau ada masalah ? " tanya Sakura penasaran

" Seperti biasanya, kau itu selalu cerewet Sakura " ledek Naruto padanya

" Aku tidak akan marah, kau bilang seperti itu. Aku tau kau hanya bercanda, ngomong-ngomong Naruto, apa kabar ya Sasuke sekarang ? sudah lama dia pergi dari desa ini, meskipun Orochimaru sudah meninggal dan tim hebi sudah terpecah belah dan dia berhasil membunuh kakaknya, tapi dia masih tidak ingin kembali pada kita " kata Sakura sedih

" Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan merubah jalan pikirannya. Tidak sekarang, tapi ada masa dia akan kembali pada kita " jawab Naruto pasrah

" Baiklah Naruto, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, oh ya jangan lupa kalau kita mendapat misi dari nona Tsunade untuk menyelidiki tentang shinobi negara kertas yang katanya ada kaitannya dengan penyerangan terhadap klan Hyuga dan pembunuhan yang di lakukannya 7 tahun silam " kata sakura memberi info

" huuh, nenek Tsunade itu, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu di libatkan dalam misi yang melelahkan " gerutu Naruto

" Sudahlah, kau turuti saja maunya. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Naruto " kata Sakura

" Ya, Sampai jumpa " jawabnya ringan

" Misi.. " batin Naruto lelah

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, pikiranya masih terpusat pada satu orang.

Sementara itu pikirannya pun kembali mengingat jauh pada kejadian sebelum kematian Hinata.

~_Flashback_~

Angin sore bertiup dengan sepoi-sepoi, mentari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman sambil menatap indahnya langit sore kala itu, lamunannya pun melayang kemana-mana.

" Hmm..(menarik nafas) Stop Hinata, Naruto mengucapkan itu hanya untuk menghiburmu, dia menyukai Sakura "

" Hei, Hinata ! sedang apa kau disini ? " teriak Naruto dari jauh

" Bahkan saat seperti ini pun suaranya terasa nyata,, Hinata ! berhenti memikirkannya " seru Hinata tanpa menyadari Naruto memang ada

Naruto pun berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata.

" Kenapa diam saja ? " kata naruto mengatur napasnya

Hinata pun menoleh perlahan ke arah sumber suara itu, diapun hanya bisa melihat kaget.

" Naa.. Naruto.. " ucap pelan Hinata.

" kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau disini ? " tanya Naruto penasaran

" huuuffth ( menarik napas ) itu, aku.. mm,, aku hanya.. itu,,aku bosan dirumah, jadi aku pergi kesini " jawab Hinata bingung lalu menundukkan kepalanya

" oooowwwhhh.. Mmm,, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku. " ajak Naruto dengan puppy eyes andalannya

" Memangnya kau mau kemana Naruto ? " tanya Hinata malu-malu

" Kita ke pantai " kata Naruto simpel

Hinata pun langsung blushing dengan pipi merah tomatnya.

" Tidak, jangan merah. Jangan merah " Batin Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Setibanya di pantai Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke pasir putih itu, sementara Hinata duduk disamping Naruto dengan tangan memeluk kakinya..

" Ahh, aku suka tempat ini, " kata Naruto

" oh, ya ! Naruto, apa kau lihat burung itu ? " tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk

" iya, kenapa ? " balasnya

" Tidak, aku hanya berpikir, suatu saat aku berharap bisa seperti burung itu. Terbang bebas menuju langit, membawa harapan setiap manusia dan menjadi yang nomer satu " kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa menoleh ke Naruto.

" Tapi aku tidak yakin, apa aku bisa. Ayahku saja tidak percaya padaku " sambungnya lagi

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap lirih punggung Hinata.

Angin pantai bertiup sayu mengibaskan dahan pohon kelapa di sekitarnya yang terlihat menari-nari.

" Kita akan menjadi benar-benar kuat apabila kita berjuang demi orang yang kita cintai ( ini kata- kata punyanya Haku yg sering sama Zabuza #Author pinjem ) " kata naruto mulai bicara.

" Apa maksudmu ? " tanya Hinata menoleh

Naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya

" Maksudku, kau mencintai Ayahmu kan ? meskipun Ayahmu tidak pernah mau melihatnya, tapi sejauh ini kau selalu berusaha untuk jadi yang Ayahmu inginkan, berlatih dengan keras setiap saat, terjatuh dan bangkit ! menurutku kau adalah yang terhebat Hinata " jelas Naruto

Hinata terpaku dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto barusan, sore itu pun berlalu, terlihat bunga sakura berguguran mengiringi perpisahan mereka.

~ _Flashback End_ ~

Sementara Naruto sibuk flashback, ditempat lain Hinata terlihat sibuk menecari info tentang peristiwa 7 tahun silam, dia bertanya pada Hanabi, dan Hanabi hanya memberikan sedikit informasi, begitu juga dengan dengan Neji. Hinata ingin bertanya pada ayahnya, tetapi ia takut akan tatapan dan kecurigaan ayahnya terhadap dia. Akhirnya dia pun mencari sesuatu yang bisa di jadikan informasi di kamar Hinata. Dia membuka kembali buku harian milik Hyuga Hinata, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa ada sedikit bercak darah di buku harian itu. Dia pun membaca tulisan terakhir Hinata di pertengahan buku.

" Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa kita harus di pertemukan bila akhirnya harus terpisah ? kenapa kita harus dipertemukan dengan orang yang salah sebelum kita dipertemukan dengan orang yang benar ? tapi sekarang aku sadar, bahwa itu semua untuk menjadikan kita pribadi yang lebih kuat, mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya untukku. Meskipun aku berusaha untuk memungkiri takdir ini, tapi aku tidak bisa. Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa " _kebencian tidak harus di balas dengan kebencian, aku yang lemah ini, selalu sendiri. Aku juga tak tau kenapa warga desa selalu menatapku aneh dan terkadang menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian dan seakan seperti ingin membunuhku . Tapi aku tak harus membenci mereka,dan jika suatu saat mereka akan itu sudah takdirku, tapi aku tak ingin menyerah pada takdir begitu aku berhasil menujukkan pada mereka bahwa mereka telah salah_."

Tapi aku tidak bisa setegar dia, berulang kali aku mencoba tapi berulang kali juga seseorang menghancurkan semangatku, aku tau sebentar lagi waktunya.

Fugiya Hinata yang membaca diary itu hanya bisa mengkerutkan dahinya, seakan tidak mengerti dengan maksud tulisan itu " Sebentar lagi waktunya, apa maksudnya ? " desah Fugiya Hinata

~ _Flashback ~_

Suara keheningan malam mulai menyambut, sayangnya malam itu Hyuga Hinata belum bisa tidur, dia hanya menatap langit malam dari jendelanya. Rasa bosan mulai menghampirinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menulis di buku hariannya.

~ _Flashback end ~_

Fugiya Hinata pun kembali membaca buku harian Hyuga Hinata itu.

" _Langit malam kali ini terlihat indah, entah apakah ini akan jadi malam terakhirku. Jika suatu saat nanti aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menghilang dari dunia ini, aku ingin ada orang yang bisa mengungkap misteri kehidupan yang belum dapat ku pecahkan. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap sayang Ayah dan kalian semua, juga kau Naruto. Senang bisa lahir didunia ini dan bertemu kalian semua. "_

Setelah Hinata membaca buku harian tersebut, mendadak tembok kamar Hinata berubah menjadi bioskop klasik yang memutar kejadian saat itu. Fugiya Hinata terkaget dengan apa yang terjadi, rupanya itu adalah genjutsu yang telah disiapkan Hyuga Hinata sebelum ia meninggal untuk mengungkap kematiannya.

Ditembok itu terlihat Hyuga Hinata menulis buku Harian dengan tenang, setelah selesai menulisnya, dia berniat untuk menyimpannya kembali kedalam kotak. Namun belum sempat dia menyimpan buku itu kedalam tempatnya, Ayah Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi membuka paksa pintu kamar Hinata yang terkunci itu, dengan kaget Hinata pun beranjak dari tempat dia duduk tadi, tanpa basa-basi Ayah Hinata menyeret paksa Hinata dan membenturkannya ketembok kamar yang membuat buku hariannya lepas dari genggaman tangan Hinata.

" Kau lemah, dan akan terus jadi yang terlemah. Adikmu bahkan lebih kuat darimu, padahal usianya lebih muda darimu " bentak Hiashi

Hinata hanya terdiam menahan sakit, Ayah Hinata bertindak seperti psikopat yang siap memangsa mangsanya. Hinata berusaha melawan sekuat tenaga, tapi apa daya. Ayahnya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Bahkan jurus yang terhebat yang ia miliki tidak cukup untuk melawan Ayahnya.

" Ayah, ma'afkan aku " kata Hinata lirih

Ayah Hinata yang sudah terlanjur kehilangan akal sehatnya malam itu, pun membabi buta menghajar Hinata dengan menebaskan jutsu seribu pedang ( yang ini Author ngarang jutsunya ) ke arah Hinata. Alhasil tubuh Hinata pun terhunus oleh banyak serpihan pedang hingga menembus jantungnya yang membuat darah muncrat kemana-mana hingga mengenai buku harian yang ada di dekatnya. Darah segar pun mengalir dari tubuhnya, perlahan tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan tak berdaya, matanya pun perlahan mulai menutup.

" Sekarang, sudah waktunya untukku, ibu.. aku datang, aku tidak membenci Ayah, aku sayang padanya bu.. " batin Hinata

Perlahan kesadarannya pun menghilang dan malam itu menjadi hari tragis dalam hidupnya. Ayah Hinata pun keluar meninggalkan jasat anaknya yang terbujur lemas.

Fugiya Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menangis seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat, hatinya sakit melihat Hyuga Hinata yang masih bisa menyayangi Ayahnya atas apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya hingga saat terakhir masa hidupnya.

" sekarang aku tau, dia ! orang itu, aku akan membuatmu menyesal ! " teriak Hinata sedih.

Kemudian dia pun berkemas menuju negara kertas berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat untuk meminta keterangan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 7 tahun silam, saat menuju keluar rumah ia nyaris menabrak Hanabi.

" kakak mau kemana ? " tanya Hanabi penasaran

Hinata bergegas keluar tanpa menjawab perkataan dari Hanabi.

" Eeh, ada apa dengannya ? " desah ringan Hanabi

Keesokan harinya Naruto, Sakura dan tim guru Kurenai memulai misinya, sementara itu Hinata yang berangkat lebih dulu telah melewati perbatasan desa konoha, yang kemudian akan menuju pelabuhan untuk ke negara kertas. Karena kelelahan, Hinata pun istirahat sejenak di sebuah kedai sembari memikirkan strategi. Setelahnya iapun melanjutkan perjalanan, Tim Kakashi ( Naruto & Sakura = Sai tidak ikut ) dan tim kurenai ( Shino, Kiba, Ame ) pun semakin mendekati perbatasan. Dengan tenaga ekstra, akhirnya mereka pun telah melewati perbatasan. Disisi lain, Hinata telah berada didalam kapal dan siap berangkat. Sesampainya di negara kertas, dia pun mulai melancarkan penyelidikannya, dia merubah penampilannya. Rambut yang tadinya tergerai, kini diikat satu, dan dia memakai kacamata serta memakai jubah. Dengan hati-hati dia bergerak menuju markas shinobi kertas. Pengawasan penjaga terlalu ketat disana, Nyaris Hinata tentangkap oleh beberapa penjaga di gerbang utama, tetapi dengan sigap Hinata berhasil melumpuhkan mereka. Sesampainya di depan ruangan rahasia pengawal yang berjaga sedang dalam keadaan lengah. Dengan mudah Hinata melumpuhkan mereka. Dia pun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dengan gaya penyamaran yang telah di lakukannya.

" Siapa kau ? " tanya shinobi kertas

" apa kau lupa denganku, aku utusan dari desa biru. Namaku Hayako Jisu " kata Hinata mengelabui

" ada apa ini ? " tanya shinobi kertas satunya yang baru tiba di ruangan

" ini, katanya dia utasan dari desa biru " shinobi kertas menjelaskan

" iya, kemarin desa biru mengutusku untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan kalian " kata Hinata menjelaskan

Mereka pun mengantar Hinata menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat pemimpin shinobi negara kertas. Sesampainya disana Hinata menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya, tetapi sepertinya pemimpin shinobi tersebut tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Lalu Hinata pun menyuruh mereka untuk menghubungi pimpinan desa biru.

_~ Flashback ~_

" Kita harus cepat sampai di negara itu " kata seseorang yang sedang berunding serius didekat Hinata

Dengan serius Hinata menguping pembicaraan mereka dan mengetahui tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Saat salah seorang dari mereka menuju ke toilet yang ada dalam kapal tersebut, Hianata mengikutinya dan tanpa basa basi menyerangnya dengan satu jurus. Dia pun menyempunyikan orang tersebut di gudang kapal, lalu dia menyamar sebagai orang tersebut. Setelah sampai di negara kertas, dia pun membunuh ke dua rekan wanita tadi.

~ _Flashback end_ ~

Setelah mendapat informasi dari desa biru shinobi negara kertaspun mulai menanyakan rencana kerja sama yang akan di lakuakan. Hinatapun mulai menjelaskan tujuannya yang akan membantu mengembalikan lagi nama baik negara kertas. Perbincangan mereka pun semakin menarik hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengorek sedikit informasi tentang kejadian 7 tahun silam, dan keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, dia mendapat banyak informasi dari perbincangan tadi, ternyata kejadian 7 tahun silam bukanlah murni kesalahan negara kertas, waktu itu setelah kejadian pembunuhan Hyuuga Hinata, shinobi negara kertas datang menyerang kediaman Hyuuga, untuk mengambil kembali prasasti yang di ambil klan Hyuuga saat peperangan dari negara rencana mereka tidak berhasil, malah mereka menjadi kambing hitam atas kematian Hyuuga Hinata. Setelah pertemuan itu terjadi Hinata pun keluar ia berjalan gontai atas keterangan yang ia dapat, sambil berjalan Hinata melihat langit dan berpikir bagaimana bisa seorang ayah membunuh anaknya hanya karena ketidak sempurnaan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan berubah kembali menjadi Hinata.

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan tersebut pemimpin negara kertas mengunjungi desa konoha untuk menjalin kerjasama dan menyuruh untuk menguak kejadian 7 tahun silam.

Setelah selesai latihan Hinata pun kembali kekamarnya, namun saat berada di depan kamar Ayahnya, ia berpapasan dengannya.

" Aku tau siapa yang berusaha membunuhku 7 tahun silam " kata Hinata tiba-tiba

Dengan kondisi kaget namun tetap berwajah datar ayah Hinata menjawab santai sambil tersenyum licik " Apa maksudmu ? "

" jangan bersikap seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun" balas Hinata santai

Hinata pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

" Anak itu.. " desah Hyuga Hiashi

_To be continued.._

= Bingung,, tapi saya harap kalian suka.. hehe :p

# Next Chapter 7..


	7. Chapter 7

By : GreenyFunBlue

**Naruto masih punya mbah Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dibawah Langit itu punyaku**

**_Dibawah Langit_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_Bingung mau lanjutin chapter selanjutnya kayak gimana ( Curhat ),, hohoho_

_Oke,, Langsung ajha ke intinya.._

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian,,

" Aku lelah,, aku rindu duniaku yang dulu, ibu ku.. " Desah kecil Hinata

Keheningan siang hari di kediaman Hyuuga sangat terasa, karena Neji sedang mendapatkan misi, Hanabi pun yang sudah menjadi seorang geenin mendapat bersama konohamaru. Sedangkan Hyuuga Hiashi dan para anggota Hyuga lainnya sedang mengadakan perkumpulan kerukunan keluarga konohagakura. Alhasil Hinata pun hanya sendirian di rumah. Pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat kenangan saat masih berada di dunia modern, berkumpul bersama teman dan sahabatnya, ayah ibunya, dan yang lainnya. Menjalani kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

" Hwaaa ! ini membuatku frustasi,, aku harus dapat segera memecahkan mistery kehidupan ini " Teriaknya

Diapun merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan yang membuatnya menjadi ketiduran di siang bolong ini. Alam bawahnya melayang menuju dunia mimpi, di sana terlihat seseorang sedang berdiri termenung ditengah padang bunga, Hinata pun melangkah mendekat menuju sosok itu.

" Siapa kau ? " Tanya Hinata dari belakang.

Sosok itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan anggun lalu tersenyum padanya.

Sambil tersenyum sosok gadis itu berkata pada Fugiya Hinata " Salam kenal, namaku Hyuuga Hinata"

Fugiya Hinata termangu melihat sosok gadis yang lumayan mirip dengannya berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

" Hii.. Hinata ? jadi kau Hyuuga Hinata ? " tanya Fugiya Hinata yang kebingungan

" Ma'afkan aku, atas semua yang telah terjadi pada mu " kata Hyuuga Hinata padanya

" Maksudmu apa Hinata ? tanya Fugiya Hinata pada Hyuga Hinata

Hyuga Hinata pun berjalan menjauh dari padang bunga, dengan Fugiya Hinata yang mengikuti langkahnya. Menuju ke sebuah danau yang ada dekat dengan padang bunga tadi.

" Kenapa kau diam saja ? " tanya Fugiya Hinata lagi

" Aku yang membuatmu berada disini, apa kau tidak ingat ? " jawab Hyuuga

" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu " kata Fugiya kebingungan

" Tepat di malam ulang tahunmu kau pergi ke sebuah sumur tua kan ? akulah yang membuatmu terjatuh kedalamnya, dan aku pula yang membawa mu ke duniaku. " jelas Hyuuga pada Fugiya

" Tapi, bukannya kau sudah mati ? lalu bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya ? "

" Itu memang benar, aku memang sudah meninggal. Tapi, aku menggunakan genjutsu kehidupan ( jurus ngarang ) itu ku lakukan karena aku ingin kau bisa merubah Ayahku, dan mengembalikan prasasti negara kertas yang di sembunyikan Ayahku ke asalnya, prasasti itu akan menyebabkan kehancuran yang luar biasa apabila disalah gunakan. Alasan ayah membunuhku waktu itu bukan hanya aku lemah, tetapi juga karena ayah tau kalau aku berusaha mengembalikan prasasti itu ke asalnya dan membuat Ayah menjadikanku tumbal untuk dapat menguasai jurus telarang yang ingin dikuasai ayahku dari lembaran yang terdapat dalam prasasti itu. Karena untuk menguasai jurus itu harus membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. " Jelas Hyuuga panjang lebar

" Jadi begitu, tapi dimana prasasti itu disembunyikan ? " tanya Fugiya penasaran

Tetapi Hyuga Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan kemudian perlahan bayangannya memudar dan ia pun tersenyum pada Fugiya Hinata sebagai salam perpisahan.

" tunggu Hinata,, Hinata ! " teriak Fugiya Hinata yang tersadar dari tidurnya

" huuufftthh.. mimpi, tidak ! ini isyarat dari Hinata, aku harus mencari prasasti itu.

Suasana sepi dikediaman Hyuga membantunya untuk misi yang harus ia jalankan, ia pun menggunakan byakuga untuk mencari dimana prasasti itu di sembunyikan, dan tatapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kotak yang tertanam di bawah tempat tidur Hyuuga Hiashi, ia pun bergegas mengambil prasasti itu dan menggantinya dengan prasasti palsu.

Setelah itu Hinata pun meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga menuju negara kertas dengan menyamar sebagai orang lain. Ia mengembalikan prasasti pada negara kertas. Dan mengatur strategi selanjutnya untuk mengungkap kejadian 7 tahun silam. Hinata mengajak kerjasama kepada Tsunade.

Hari-Hari di konoha pun berlalu menyisakan kenangan, Hyuga Hiashi yang akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Hinata yang selama ini bersamanya bukanlah Hinata anaknya melainkan Fugiya Hinata, begitu juga warga desa yang lainnya dan juga Naruto.

Hujan turun membasahi bumi, langit malam di konoha berselimut kabut tebal, petir pun tak lupa memamerkan suara merdunya. Peperangan antara Fugiya dan Hyuuga Hiashi pun terjadi, arena pertempuran mereka di lindungi oleh segel pelindung agar tidak ada orang lain yang menghalangi pertempuran mereka. Hanabi yang mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya pun hanya bisa menangis lemas dalam pelukan kakanya, Hyuuga Neji. Pertarungan yang terjadi di halaman belakang rumah Hyuuga itu pun berlangsung sengit, berulang kali Fugiya Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Hiashi agar tidak terjerumus lebih dalam, tapi setiap serangan yang di lancarkan Hinata selalu dapat di tangkis oleh Hiashi. Hingga tiba" bayang Hyuga Hinata muncul tepat di depan Hiashi.

" Ayah, aku mohon hentikan ! jangan lagi kau ulangi kesalahan yang sama Ayah " kata Hinata yang mengagetkan ayahnya.

" Hinata " lirih Hiashi

Dalam keadaan terhimpit Hiashi pun langsung menyerang Fugiya dengan kasar hingga membuat Fugiya bersimpah darah. Tapi tiba" Hiashi mengingat masa saat putrinya, Hyuga Hinata baru lahir di dunia ini, kenagan masa kecil bersama Hinata saat masih berusia 2 tahun. Tapi ia berubah menjadi kejam saat ia pulang dari peperangan melawan negara kertas dan mendapat sebuah prasasti yang ia bawa dari negara tersebut. Hanya karena ingin mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa, dia rela membunuh anak kandungnya. Ayah yang penyayang berubah menjadi Ayah yang hatinya menjadi bengis karena dirasuki oleh iblis yang ada dalam prasasti tersebut. Perlahan kabut hitam pekat keluar dari tubuh Hiashi membentuk sosok menyeramkan yang tiba-tiba menyerang Hinata. Kesadaran Hiashi pun menghilang, tubuhnya tergeletak di sudut halaman. Kini Hinata melawan iblis itu, singkat cerita Hinata berhasil mengalahkan iblis itu, segelnya pun terbuka, bebrapa waktu setelahnya Hiashi pun tersadar dan ia menyesali semua yang terjadi.

Keesokan harinya Hiashi pergi kemakam anaknya bersama dengan Neji, Hanabi, dan Fugiya Hanabi. Ia meminta ma'af pada anaknya, Hinata atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Setelahnya mereka pun meninggalkan makam kecuali Fugiya Hinata.

" Hinata, aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan baik kan ? ini semua berkatmu. Meskipun sebelumnya kita belum saling mengenal, tapi aku bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluargamu. Ku harap kau tidak marah.. " Kata Fugiya Hinata pada nisan Hyuga Hinata

Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearah makam Hyuga Hinata.

" Naruto.. " kata Fugiya Hinata menunduk

Naruto hanya tersenyum pada Fugiya Hinata, kemudian ia menaruh bunga di nisan Hyuga Hinata.

" Apa kabarmu Hinata ? aku merindukanmu.. Kau terlalu cepat meninggalkanku, seandainya kau masih hidup, mungkin kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Aku harap suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali, menatap langit bersama" Kata Naruto lirih yang kemudian meneteskan air matanya.

Waktupun berlalu, Fugiya Hinata dan Naruto pergi ke pantai bersama.

" Aku tau, ini adalah tempat terakhirmu bertemu dengannya " kata Fugiya Hinata pada Naruto

" Bagaimana kau tau ? " tanya naruto menatapnya

" aku tau semuanya dari buku harian yang Hinata tulis, dia banyak curhat tentangmu di buku itu. Dia sangat menyukaimu " jawabnya

" Jadi begitu " batin Naruto sedih

" Jujur Naruto, awalnya juga aku menyukaimu, tapi aku sadar bahwa itu tidak mungkin, Hinata dan kau, aku suka kalian bersama. Andai Hinata masih hidup, mungkin kalian sudah jadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi aku bingung, bukannya kau menyukai Sakura? Tapi kenapa dulu kau bilang pada Hinata kalau kau menyukainya ? " tanya Fugiya Hinata

" Memang, awalnya aku menyukai Sakura. Tapi seorang gadis dari klan Hyuga jauh membuatku tertarik, aku juga tidak tau, perasaan itu muncul sejak kapan. Tapi saat aku bersama Hinata, ada rasa berbeda dengan yang ku rasa saat bersama Sakura " jawab Naruto

Perbincangan mereka pun berakhir dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Di kediaman Hyuga, semua anggota berkumpul dan menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada Fugiya Hinata, dan setelahnya Fugiya Hinata menuju kamarnya, tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka.

" Mm,, apa aku boleh masuk ? suara Hanabi

" Silakan.. " jawab Hinata yang membalikkan badannya kearah Hanabi

" Sayangnya ternyata kau bukan kakakku, padahal wajah kalian mirip. Aku tidak menyangka ini semua terjadi, aku.. dulu aku selalu merindukan dia, kemudian kau hadir di tengah-tengah kami membuatku merasa lebih tenang. " kata Hanabi

" Aku tau perasaanmu, ini tidak mudah. Tapi percayalah, setiap orang itu seperti antrian atau arisan, siapa namanya yang keluar duluan. Itulah yang akan meninggalkan dunia ini, kita tinggal menunggu giliran. Aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan bertemu kembali dengannya " kata Fugiya Hinata

" Iya " jawab Hanabi

Malampun semakin larut, Hinata terus memandangi langit malam dari jendela kamarnya, dilihatnya Hanabi yang tertidur di sampingnya, ia pun memeluk Hanabi dan memjamkan matanya kemudian berkata " Senang bertemu kalian semua ". Kemudian ia pun tertidur.

Latar pun berubah pemandangan menjadi kamar yang jauh lebih modern dari sebelumnya, hiasan foto keluarga menggantung di dinding kamar yang berwarna biru muda itu. Terlihat seorang gadis sedang tertidur pulas dengan cantik.

_To be continued_

Apa yang terjadi ?

Siapa ya gadis itu ?

Next Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

By : GreenyFunBlue

**Naruto masih punya mbah Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dibawah Langit itu punyaku**

Tolooong,, aduuh bingung nih ! rasanya otakku udah kehabisan ide ( curcol ) :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dibawah Langit.. **_

Pulas tertidur, ternyata gadis itu sedang bermimpi. Alam bawah sadarnya jauh membawa dia pergi ke sebuah tempat, tempat yang tidak asing baginya. Mimpinya membawa dia Flasback saat malam ulang tahunnya hingga tergelincir ke dalam lubang sumur dan pada akhirnya dia tidur dengan memeluk seseorang. Yang membuatnya menjerit keras hingga terbangun dari tidurnya. Kaget melihat keadaan yang berubah drastis dengan apa yang dialami sebelumnya, ia hanya menarik napas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya. Namun terlihat jelas di keningnya mengalir lembut keringat dari gadis tersebut. Dia pun mengusap perlahan keringat yang ada di keniningnya itu dan mendesah.

" Apa yang terjadi ? mimpi ? tapi ini terlalu nyata.. " desahnya bingung

Ia pun bangkit dari tempatnya tidur, melangkah menuju lantai 1 melihat sekeliling yang terjadi, mencari-cari sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini. Dengan teliti ia menengok kanan kiri hingga tatapannya terarah pada sumber suara yang ia dengar.

" Hinata.. " panggil seorang wanita kepada anaknya itu

" Ibu.. " gadis itu pun melangkah mendekat menuju pelukan ibunya

" Aku rindu padamu bu, sudah 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu. " lanjut gadis itu memeluk erat ibunya

" Hah, 3 tahun ? apa yang terjadi padamu. Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja ? apa mngkin ini karena benturan itu ? " tanya kaget wanita itu pada anaknya

Sementara itu Hinata hanya melihat bingung ibunya.

" Maksud ibu apa ? aku ? kepalaku ? aku baik-baik saja bu.. " jelas Hinata serius

" Apa kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang sudah terjadi ? " tanya wanita itu

" Mm.. entahlah bu.. aku bingung " jawab singkat Hinata

Ibu Hinata pun melangkah menuju sofa kemudian duduk dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

" Apa kau tidak ingat semuanya ? kemarin, saat pesta ulang tahunmu, kau tergelincir kedalam lubang sumur tua saat ingin membuka penutupnya. Karin mengikutimu saat melihat kau berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Saat dia ingin memanggilmu, tiba-tiba dia melihat kau tergelircir dan dia teriak memanggil Ayah dan Ibu. Karena kau masih belum sadar, jadi hari ini ibu mengirim surat izin ke sekolah. " Jelas wanita itu pada Hinata

" Jadi begitu.. " Hinata hanya mendesah kecil seakan tidak percaya dengan yang dialami nya

Keesokan harinya, Hinata dan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berkaca mata yang bernama Karin berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. Maklum saja, Karin adalah sepupu Hinata yang tinggal bersamanya, sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Sesampainya disekolah, semua mata tertuju pada dua orang gadis yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil.

" Hinata, lihatlah, lagi-lagi kau menjadi pusat perhatian " puji Karin yang berdiri dekat dengan Hinata

" Ah, Karin. Kau juga, mereka melihatmu " kata Hinata merendah

Mereka berdua pun berlalu menuju kelas mereka. Suasana kelas mereka semakin ribut saat melihat Hinata datang, teman-teman Hinata heboh menanyakan kejadian kenapa Hinata bisa terjatuh kedalam lubang. Dengan santai Hinata menjelaskannya, tiba-tiba teman Hinata datang dengan terengah-engah memberikan informasi padanya.

" Hinata, apa kau tau ? tim basket sekolah kita akan bertanding melawan tim dari sekolah ' Osaka Senior High School ' jadi, kita juga harus berlatih koreo terbaru untuk pembukaan nanti "

" Begitu.. memangnya kapan pertandingannya dimulai ? " tanya Hinata

" 1 minggu lagi " jawab gadis bernama Matsuri

" Baiklah, besok kita mulai latihan, beri tahu semua anggota cheers yang lain "

_1 minggu kemudian_

Waktu yang di nanti kini telah tiba, suara gemuruh dari lapangan basket Nagoya Internasional high school tempat Hinata sekolah terdengar hingga luar sekolah, bagaimana tidak, saat ini tim basket sekolah Hinata kedatangan tim basket dari Osaka senior high school, acara penyambutan pun dimulai dan tiba giliran pemandu sorak basket dari sekolah Hinata tampil. Penampilan Hinata dan timnya sangat bagus, di susul dari pemandu sorak basket tim Osaka.

Terlihat Gaara dan teman"nya dari tim basket sekolah hinata mulai memasuki lapangan, suara riuh pun semakin menggema. Disusul dengan tim basket sekolah lawan. Mereka berjalan melawati pemandu sorak, Hinata yang berdiri disana terkejut melihat sesorang yang seperti ia kenal sebelumnya.

" Na.. Naruto.. " desah Hinata dalam hati

Singkat cerita, pertandingan antara Nagoya Internasional High School dan Osaka Senior High School hasilnya di menangkan oleh tim basket sekolah Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata berlari mencari laki-laki tadi, masih dengan seragam cheersnya. Ketika sampai di ruang ganti, Hinata menunggu di depan pintu, tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki berambut seperti durian berwarna pirang dan memiliki mata biru shappire itu pun keluar. Dia pun melihat Hinata dan tersenyum. Hinata yang melihatanya, memberanikan diri untuk menyapa laki-laki itu.

" Na.. Naruto,, Mm.. Maksudku Uzumaki Naruto.. " dengan tatapan mendalam

" Ma'af, namaku memang Naruto. Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto, marga ku adalah Namikaze. Ada apa ? apa kita pernah bertemu ? "

" Tidak,, hanya saja kau mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal "

" Begitu kah ? apa wajahku ini pasaran ya " kata Naruto santai disusul suara tawa yang ringan

Tiba-tiba teman Naruto menepuknya dari belakang dan mengajaknya pergi, Naruto pun pamit pada Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkannya sambil bercanda dengan temannya. Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung laki-laki itu dari belakang.

" Aduh Hinataaa,, bagaimana bisa sih. Jelas-jelas dia bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang hidup di zaman ninja bisa ada di dunia modern ini " gerutu Hinata

Di tempat lain Naruto dan rombongan dari sekolahnya bergegas menuju bis dan akan berada di Nagoya selama 1 minggu dalam rangka liburan setelah pertandingan persahabatan basket. Di dalam bis teman Naruto yang melihatnya bersama Hinata tadi mulai menggoda Naruto di susul teman lainnya yang menyorakinya. Maklum saja, di sekolahnya Naruto adalah cowo yang paling tenar, tentu banyak perempuan yang menyukainya dan mengidolakannya.

" Hey Namikaze, gadis tadi siapa ? pacarmu ya ? kenapa kau tidak bilang ? " seru seseorang dari belakang

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa senyum santai dan menjawab " Kau bercanda "

Teman Naruto yang duduk disampingnya pun mulai bertanya

" Jadi, kalau dia bukan pacarmu, lalu siapa ? "

" Entahlah, aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi " jawabnya ringan

" Aku dengar dari sepupuku yang satu kelas dengannya namanya adalah Fugiya Hinata, dia gadis nomer 1 di sekolah. Aku rasa kalian serasi " jelas teman Naruto

" Terlihat raut bahagia di wajah Naruto, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama " goda teman perempuan Naruto.

_To be continued_

Next Chapter 9


End file.
